Family Business
by carson34
Summary: Callen and Mia are starting their life together


Author Note: hey guys, I decided to rewrite this storyline and I hope that you like it. Please review and let me know what you think of it. I want to make sure that I add to this storyline. I know that I have issues saying to past or present tense and I am sorry about that. I am working on it.

Mia walks into the headquarters and sees a man standing there watching her. She was wondering what is going on so she walks up to Sam.

"Hey, who is that guy that is watching me?" She asks him.

"His name is Callen. Who are you?" Sam responds to her.

"My name is Mia. Who are you?" She reveals her name and then wants to know his.

"My name is Sam." Sam says as Callen walks up to them. She turns away and walks upstairs to find out if there is something that is going to happen today.

"Who is that?" Callen asks him.

"Her name is Mia. Don't even think about it G." Sam says to him.

"Think about what?" he responds to him.

"Asking her out." Sam says to his friend as he walks upstairs to find out the new case as Eric appears and the rest of the team walks upstairs.

"I wasn't going to do that yet. I want to get to know her before we go out." Callen reveals to him as they walk into the blue pen. Mia looks over and smiles at him when he walks into the room. He smiles back at her.

**Three months later**

Callen and Mia were starting their relationship slow and keeping it a secret from everyone. Callen met her at their favorite place to have dinner and then they went to a movie. The next morning, they arrived at work and Sam is starting to notice that his parnter is happier then he has ever been.

"So what's going on with you and Mia?" He asks Callen after pulling him aside out of the ear shots of Deeks and Kensi.

"Nothing. We are friends." He responds to his friend as he walks towards his desk to get started on the paperwork. They get the paperwork done around five and did not have a case. It was Friday night and Mia was coming over to his house so they can enjoy the night together but tonight they have a surprise vistor and it's Sam.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Callen asks his friend while he comes in and sits down.

"Came to make sure that you and Mia were only friends." Sam says to his friend. "and clearly you lied to me about it."

"I am sorry. I needed to keep this a sercet to protect both of us and our team. You have to promise me that you will not tell Hetty." Callen says to his friend wanting a promise.

"I will." Sam says to his friend as he gets up and walks out of the room. Mia comes out and they make love for the first time.

**Six months later**

Callen knew that it was getting closer to telling Hetty that he and Mia were going to get married. He had asked Mia to marry him and she agree to it. They celebrated their engagment and were planning their wedding for the next month. He walks into Hetty's office to find her just sitting there.

"Hey, I need to talk to you about something. Do you have a second?" Callen asks his boss.

"yeah if this happens to be about your relationship with Mia and that you guys are planning to get married." Hetty says revealing that she knows that they have been dating.

"How long have you know?" Callen asks his friend

"Since you guys started to hide it. I don't know why you guys just did not be honest with us." Hetty says before adding "You put the whole team in danger because of it."

"I am sorry that I did that but I was trying to protect her from the bad guys." Callen responds to him.

"She doesn't need you to protect her. She knows how to do that." Hetty says to him.

**One month later**

It's their wedding day and the whole team was there. Mia and Kensi were getting ready to walk down the aside.

"So do you think that you and Deeks are finally going to admit your feelings for each other?" Mia asks her friend.

"I don't know." Kensi says to her as they finish getting her ready. "Are you ready for your big day?"

"Of course." Mia says as they walk to the door and head to see Callen and the boys. They get married and start their new life together.

**Six months later**

Their lives had gotten crazier with work and their home life. They had just moved into their first house together. They arrived at work about twenty minutes before the rest of the team. They had a new case that they needed to start figuring out. Mia, Callen and Sam went to the victim's family to reveal the news about the death.

"Something is not right here." Mia said to her husband and Sam as they walked back to the car. "I think there is more to what she is telling us."

"Yeah I am starting to feel the same way." Sam said to her as they got in his car. "Maybe we should wait here until we find out what is going on."

"That's a good idea." Callen said after being quiet and listening what they were saying. He agrees that she is hiding something and they need to figure out what it is. Sure enough, the wife comes out of the house and gets into her car. She takes off and they follow her.

"Hey Eric, we are after the wife now and she is leading us somewhere." Mia told him as they are following her.

"Alright, I will tell Hetty on what is going on now." Eric respond to her. He hangs up and they still follow her. She leads them right to the place that the husband was killed at.

"We are going to need Kensi and Deeks to go undercover here since she knows both of us." Mia told her husband. He pulls out his cell phone to call both ops and Kensi and Deeks to have them meet so they can go undercover. They arrive and get started with the undercover. They catch the killer about twenty minutes later. At the boat shed, Callen and Sam were talking to the man that killed the victim and get a confession out of him.

* * *

**At the house**

Callen and Mia got home after working a 32 hour shift and were happy to be laying bed again. She wanted to find out about him wanting children.

"So if we could have children would you want them?" Mia asked her husband.

"Yeah with you and only you." He respond to her giving her a kiss. "Why?"

"Just something that I wanted to find out." Mia said to him as he pulled her on her back and started to kiss her. They make love and at the end of the night they fall asleep.

* * *

**The next morning**

Callen woke up after she did and remember what she had asked him the night before. He never thought of himself as a father but knew that he wanted to do it with her and not with someone else. Callen walks down the stairs to find her making breakfast so he sneaks up behind her and gives her kisses on the neck when there were shots fired on their front of the house. He grabs their guns and they exchange fired back and the people as they get into the house. Callen kills two of the people as Mia kills the last of one.

"Are you okay?" He asked her after checking the house.

"Yeah. Who was that?" She asked her husband as she calls Hetty to let her know what's going on with them at their house.

"I don't know but we are going to find out about it." He said to her giving her a hug and kiss trying to calm her down.

Callen took the wife into the room while Mia just stayed in the main room of the boat shed. Callen walked back out after a few minutes. He wrapped his arms around her right when the rest of the team walks into the room.

"Sorry you guys." Sam said to them.

"It's okay. At least you are not Hetty" Mia joke towards them.

"Yes that is true." Sam responded to her. "So where is the suspect?"

"In the other room." Callen said to him as they start to walk into the other room. Sam and Callen talked to the wife and wanted to know everything that was going on and that she is going to jail. Callen walked back out and the couple headed back to the headquarters to fill out the paperwork so they could go home and enjoy the rest of the night together.

* * *

Hetty walked into the area that Sam, Kensi and Deeks were in to have a chat about what happen today with Callen and Mia.

"How are they doing, Mr. Hanna?" Hetty asked him

"They seem to be doing better." Sam responded to her.

"That is good." Hetty said in response to him. "We need to keep an eye on them since they are in danger."

"From what?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Just keep an eye on them." Hetty ordered the team.

**Hetty's office**

"What do you mean that they are in danger?" Sam asked his boss.

"Can't tell you Mr. Hanna." Hetty informed him

"Why not?" Deeks asked his friend. "They are our best-friend and our co-workers. We should not be keeping sercets from each other with it life or death."

"I am not trying to keep it from you. It's more that I don't know what it is. I would tell you if I knew but I don't" Hetty revealed to his friend.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Callen and Mia were sitting on the chairs in the backyard watching the sunset. Normally when they were working they did not get a chance to see it but since they were forced to go to the safe house after someone was targetting them. They got to spend the nights outside.

"I hope that they can solve it soon." Mia said to her boyfriend.

"I know. I want them to solve it soon so we can go home and start planning our future together." he responded to her giving her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." she said giving her boyfriend another kiss. "Thank you for putting up with me and everything."

"I would not change anything between us." He said to her as he picks her up and carries into the bedroom where they make love.

It's been three days in the safe house and the person that is targeting them has not been found. Callen decided to go in and talk to Hetty about it. They were getting tired of staying at the house when they wanted to go home. They both hoped that she would see it their way and let them go home. Granger was in her office when he walked into the office.

"Where is Hetty?" Callen asked him as he looked around the office for her. He doesn't trust Granger at all since he kept putting the team in danger.

"She is in the OPS room right now." Granger said to him as he watched him go up to the room. Everyone was surprised when he walked into the room. Hetty pulled him into another room so that they could talked.

"I am sorry but we can't let you guys moved out of the safe house. We have not found the people who are going after you guys yet. We've almost got them." Hetty revealed to him. "Just give us more time"

"How much time are we talking about?" Callen asked her.

"Maybe a week" she said and they finished their talk and he heads outside when someone grabs him from behind. Callen wakes up to find himself in a warehouse. He looks around to find his girlfriend there tie to the chair. He needs to get her out of here and get to his team to their location.

Callen sat awaiting for the men that took him and his wife. He could see that she was okay and that she wasn't hurt. She had helped him up into the chair and got him some water and food. He wanted to know why she was there. He knew that she had a doctor appointment today and that might be the place that they had taken her hostage.

"Are you okay?" Callen asked her as he took her hand in his hand. She nodded her head as he gave her a small kiss on the hand. She knew that they need to get out of there before something bad happen to either of them. The men finally walked into the room and smiled at them knowing that the fun was finally starting. Callen knew that they were in trouble and started to form a plan to get them out of there.

"Who is ready to start with some fun?" The man said to them. Mia looked at her husband as he did the same thing.

It's been three days and Sam had not heard anything about Callen and Mia and so he starts to looks for them. He walks into Hetty's office and waited for her to get off the phone.

"Have you heard from Callen or Mia?" He asked his boss.

"Not since Callen left." She revealed to him as he sat down. "Why?"

"I got a bad feeling about something. Should I have Eric pulled the video feeds up?" He asked his boss and she agrees to it. He got up and headed to the OPS room and got started to find them. They find that Callen and Mia were kidnapped and they started to search for them and where they team finally found their location and they arrived in the place and get Callen and Mia back. Both of them are checked out by the doctors and are cleared. Callen returns to the boatshed to start questioning his kidnapper. The kidnapper is sentenced to death in prison and they returned to their normal life and Mia decides to tell her husband the surprise that she learned right before she got kidnapped by the men. She figures that Hetty already knows about the surprise. She hoped that she did not tell him that she is expecting their first child. She planned a special dinner and waited for her husband to come finally got home around four in the morning to find her sleeping on the couch so he picks her up and takes her upstairs. He was happy that they were back home. He knew that there is something going on with her since she has been getting sick. He decided to wait and get to the button of it later in the morning and climbed into the bed.

Mia's POV

I walked into the office and waited for my husband to get off the phone and I wanted to know who he is talking to. I head over and wanted to talk to Sam about it.

"Hey who is he talking to?" I asked him as Sam turns around to me.

"He's talking to your doctor and the minute that he gets off the phone and you might go talk to him. He knows what you are hiding." Sam warned me. I watched him on the phone and I wait for him to be done.

The minute that he is done talking on the phone and walks right by me.

"Callen." I said hoping that he would turn around and he does.

"Don't talk to me right now. I don't want to hear it." He responded to me as he walks towards Hetty's office. I know that he is going to tell her about the baby but I wanted to explain so I follow him into the room.

"Well Mr. Callen, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit from both you and your wife?" She asked him while he was looking right at me. I know that he is not happy with me right now but I am hoping that he waits for it so we can talk about it. "I sense tension between you and Mia right now. I want you two to work this out before you involved me."

"Alright Hetty." He said as he pulled me into the workout room and closed the door so they don't get interrupted.

"I want to know why you did not tell me that you are pregnant with our child. I am trying not to lose and yell at you since we are at work and not only that you are pregnant." He said to me. I know that he is mad about me keeping the baby a secret until I was able to go see the doctor.

"I am sorry for lying to you but I wanted to make sure that I was pregnant so that we would not have gotten our hopes up. That's why I didn't say anything." I responded to him.I start to cry because of my hormones. Callen wrapped his arms around me and just trying to get me calm down.

"So when do you want to tell the team that we are expecting?" He asked me as he gave me a kiss. Eric walked into the workout room and told us that we have a case. Callen decided to let me go with him and Sam will go with Kensi ans Deeks. To my surprise, they don't question it. We almost got the case done and then there was a shooting from the suspect and Callen protected me from getting hurt expect for the fact that he got shot. Sam killed the men that shot him.

"Callen, it's okay. We are going to get you to the hospital." I said to him. We finally get to the hospital and the doctors take him in for surgery.

"Hey he is going to be okay." Kensi said to me as she gave me a hug.

"Hey Mia can I talk to you for a minute?" Sam asked me as Kensi went to sit down. " I know that you are pregnant with his baby."

"How do you know?" I asked him as the doctor comes to them. Before Sam has a chance to answer me, the doctor told us that he is in the recovery. I go with him to be there when he walks up.

It's been about three weeks since his surgey and he still has not woken up yet. The team started to take turns so that I could rest. He finally woke up when Sam and I were both there.

seven months later, Callen and I welcomed our daughter to the world. We named her Alexia and we are so excited for her to grow up and experience what life has to offer.

Author Note: I decided to rewrite this storyline and make it more longer. Let me know how I did with the first chapter of the rewrite storyline. I don't know how many chapters I will be putting into this storyline. I think that I am going to just change the original storyline and continued with that one. Let me know what you think of it by reviewing. Also follow me on Twitter as carson34ff where I updated all the time. I also have Facebook as carson mcgarrett.


End file.
